Just like Dad
by a girl who likes hockey
Summary: Senator Les Dollslayer of Naboo is in his office, when his daughter Angeles comes and speaks to him about her career choice.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Les, Angel & Angeles Dollslayer characters are mine.**

"Father, I need to talk to you," Angeles Dollslayer said to her father Les, as he sat in his office. The elder Dollslayer was a member of the Galactic Senate during the reign of the Empire.

Les knew what was coming. Ever since his wife Angel died when Angeles was seven, he saw that fire in his daughter. He was afraid for her. Les did his best to protect her from the evils of the galaxy. Thankfully, their home world of Naboo was hardly ever visited by the Empire, and Vader himself never stepped foot on the planet. This was a relief to Les. As long as Angeles stayed on Naboo, she would be protected.

He saw the change in change immediately after Angel died. The little girl wore all black, in constant mourning over her mother. She was a shy girl until her mother's passing. When Angel was laid to rest, Angeles spoke to the fellow mourners and said,

"My mommy died because of evil men. I will wear black until the Empire is destroyed. And it will be destroyed in my lifetime."

Les had to lecture Angeles that night, about publicly speaking out against the Empire. To his relief, many of the senators, including Leia Organa of Tatooine, spoke up in defense of Angeles. They told the cronies of the Empire that the little girl was lashing out in grief over losing her mother, and that she did not mean what she said. Les made Angeles promised to not speak out against the Empire again.

"Come and sit," Les said to his daughter, who had just turned thirteen.

"I am sorry if I am disturbing you," Angeles said nervously.

"You are always welcome to disturb me." He and Angel could not have children of their own, so they adopted Angeles from an unwed mother from Mandalore. From the first moment they laid eyes on her, they loved her. So the couple combined their names, and named their daughter Angeles.

"Father," Angeles began, her voice determined and clear. "I have decided to run for junior legislator of Naboo."

Les gazed at his daughter. He was frightened, yet proud of her at the same time. At just thirteen, she knew what she wanted to do with the rest of her life.

"Angeles, are you sure about this? This is not an easy time to be a Senator..."

"Father, I am aware of the danger." Les nodded his head. As much as he tried to shield her from goings on in the galaxy, just the fact that Angel had died years ago had exposed Angeles to the evils of the Empire.

"You are so young...," he tried to argue with her. But she gave him that look. The look that said that she was not going to change her mind.

"If you pursue this career, you need to know will be targeted," Les warned her.

"I am already a target, because I am a daughter of a senator," Angeles reminded him.

"True. But if you are elected junior legislator, you will be the youngest person ever elected," Les replied back. Leia Organa currently held that distinction, having been elected at fourteen years old, many years ago.

"Father, I can no longer stand by and watch the Empire wreck Havoc across the galaxy. Sooner or later, they will send forces to Naboo, and our planet will no longer be sovereign. We need to help out the planets under their control to be set free, so that they can govern themselves."

"If you are elected Angeles, the Empire will see you as a threat, because of your youth."

"They will see me as naive, someone they can mold into what they want," Angeles replied honestly. "I will comply with them on the surface, but behind the scenes, I will do everything in my power to thwart their evil plans."

Les stared at his daughter, tears streaking down his face.

"It has happened," he said solemnly. "You have become just like me."

"It is a good thing that I am just like you. Dad, you're my hero," Angeles replied, a warm smile on her face.

The two stood up and embraced each other. There were so many arguments Les could use to dissuade Angeles. But he saw that fire in her eyes, and knew in his heart, he could no longer protect her.

"How long have you wanted this?" he asked curiously.

"Even since Mom died," she replied back. When he heard that, Les' tears fell. His daughter gently wiped them away.

"Dad, I'm not doing this just for Mom. I am doing this for all the children who lost their parents to the Empire."

Les took his hand and cupped his daughter's face. It seemed only yesterday he held her as a baby. Now, she was the one holding him, comforting him.

"I know," he softly replied. Angeles broke the embrace and looked up at him. He knew what she was waiting for him to say.

"You do not need it," Les began to say. "But you have it anyway. I give you my blessing."

Angeles tightly embraced her father, her hear full of joy. Les was proud of the young woman she was becoming.

"Don't forget about me when you get elected," Les teased her, pushing an errant lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Dad, you are assuming I will get elected," Angeles argued.

"You will be elected. I do not know what your future holds, but that one thing I can guarantee. I look forward working with you, Senator Dollslayer."

"I look forward working with you too, Senator Dollslayer." Angeles was thankful she had her dad's support.

They embraced again six months later, when Angeles Dollslayer was elected the youngest junior legislator of the Senate. She ran on a platform of getting rid of corruption in the Senate, and in the galaxy as a whole. She took the middle ground publicly, willing to work with those who supported and those who were against the Empire.

"Congratulations," Les said to his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad."

"I will always worry about you. But I know this is the path you need to follow. I can only pray you will see the galaxy at peace in your lifetime"

"I will," Angeles said with confidence. "Because I will finish what you and so many other have started."

Les shed a tear, and softly replied,

"I know you will, Angeles." He did not want the tender moment to end, but it had to. The Dollslayers needed to get to work, to do their part to fight against the Empire.


End file.
